


The Aftermath

by himarichibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tears, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: When the game ends and the lost team has to face the reality of the defeat, the captain always suffers the most from an emotional breakdown.Thank God his best friend is there to help.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first work in the Haikyuu fandom, I hope I did okay...  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_neromi) and on [tumblr](https://himarichibi.tumblr.com/), feel free to write me! :3

So. That’s how it was. They lost. Oikawa still had that last look in front of his eyes. Karasuno team happy on the floor of the gym. That should had been them. That should had been Aoba Johsai. The setter clenched his fists, doing his best not to cry, his fingernails ramming into his palms leaving red marks, the blood starting to stain his skin. He didn't feel the pain though. At least not the physical one. He remembered the Crows' happy smiles and his teammates' tears. But he was the captain, he didn't have the right to cry. He needed to comfort them, thank them for the wonderful play, hug them, be the strongest one. He had to face that stupid Ushijima from Shiratorizawa Academy, bear the last team meeting and the coach's words and wait ‘till everybody went home. And then... and then he broke. Alone in the club room, curled on the floor, his quiet sobs echoing in the empty space.

"Goddamn you, Karasuno." He whispered to himself and slammed his fist into his thigh, leaving a big red mark. "Goddamn you, Shrimpy." Another punch. "Goddamn you, Tobio." And another. He would probably regret it later, but right then he didn't care. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears streaming down his face. He couldn't be so weak. He couldn't.

He didn't even notice when the door opened and another person walked into the room.

"Oi, Trashykawa, what are you doing here, we should-" Iwaizumi stopped in the middle of the sentence, seeing in what state Oikawa was. And it was a really miserable sight. Tooru was sitting on the floor like a puppet with cut strings, with his back leaning on the lockers and head lowered down. There were little streams of blood on his hands, a big bruise was starting to blossom on his leg. And he was crying. Oikawa never cried.

"If you don't stop, I will punch you, Shittykawa." He said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Then punch me, Iwa-chan, it's not like it will make any difference, you know." Tooru answered, not even looking up at Hajime. And that was way too much for Iwizumi. He fell on his knees next to Oikawa and took him in his arms, hugging thight.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up." He kept saying, his face hidden in Tooru's hair, trying to hold back his own tears that wanted to start falling down at the sight of the state Oikawa was in. It wasn't right. Nothing was right.

"I-Iwa-chan..." He heard a whisper, quieter than the wind, so he couldn't be sure if it wasn't just his imagination. But the hands that grasped the material of his shirt on his chest, a shaky breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine and arms trembling in sobbing spasms, all these were real. And he couldn't stand them, he needed them to stop as it wasn't Oikawa he had known so well for all those years, it wasn't his Tooru.

"I-I'm sorry." He heard another whisper. "I-I s-should h-have stopped t-the ball. I c-could see it w-was coming a-and yet-" The rest of the sentence died in the tears that started streaming down Oikawa's face with even more power than before.

"Shush, don't be." Hajime said, rubbing Tooru's back delicately. He could feel his shirt getting wet from the tears, but he didn't care. He just needed to make Oikawa feel better. He settled his back against the wall to sit in a more comfortable way and hugged Tooru even tighter. "It couldn't be helped, he aimed at the block and that changed the course of the ball, you know it."

"B-but-"

"I don't want to hear any more of this, Trashykawa." He cut in and placed his hand under Oikawa's chin, forcing Tooru to look him in the eyes. He almost broke then as he saw so much sadness in those beautiful browns, so not suiting, as what always shone in them was excitement and amusement, not tears. But he needed to be strong. For him. "It is not your fault, do you understand? Let it finally reach your stupid, shitty brain."

He saw Oikawa's eyes widening slightly in surprise, but then a little smile appeared on his face. Finally. His Tooru was slowly coming back to him.

"T-thank you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said quietly and nuzzled into Hajime's neck again with a content sigh, snuggling into his chest as much as he could.

"Shut up, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi answered harshly, but smiled fondly, leaning his cheek on the top of Tooru's head and rubbing his back slowly.

They were sitting there in comfortable silence, not letting the other one go, so close to each other as much as it was possible until the sun started slowly setting down, sending its last orange rays into the club room.

"Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked, his lips brushing slightly against Hajime's neck.

"What is it, Trashykawa?"

"Let's go home."

Iwaizumi hummed approvingly.

"Let's."


End file.
